House too Full
by sasucrazynaru
Summary: A world of mafia where a young blond stumbles meeting a young raven who is a mafia boss, years pass what will happen will they meet again or will one try to kill another (sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

 ***BANG***

A loud sound pierced through the quite that settled all around

Passer by looked around startled, confused at what the sound was, some recognized it as a bullet being released from its container but when there was nothing to confirm they left it as it is

* **BANG** *

Another shot resounded, making people panic

* **BANG** *

And another

* **BANG** *

And another

People started running from the place they believed to be a safe haven not being safe any more

Everyone were curious as to what it was that happened but no one wanted to be a part of all this so the best option was to run and that's what everyone did

As every adult ran away fearing for their life people failed to notice a young boy of age 7, who was slowly walking towards one of the darker alley from where the sound resounded from

A fist placed in his mouth as he sucked on it making himself drool, but he did not pay it any mind as his mind led him towards the alley wanting to find what that sound was

Blue eyes glanced at the concrete that decorated the entrance of the alley, standing in front he was awed at the light meeting the dark but this did not faze him but excited his adventurous mind

His little feet led him in, as he did so a man in his mid-20 saw him, wanting to go grab the kid but too scared for life, not wanting to get involved in any mess because of the kid, he ran away

The young boy kept on walking not paying attention to what was happening behind him as he walked in further, going deeper in

As he reached a point where it got considerably darker, he placed his right hand on the wall using it as his support and continued to walk

The young boy was not scared of the dark like most boy would, most boys would cry upon being separated from their parents, but this young blond with blue eyes was different

Finally after what felt like hours but was in fact only few minutes the boy exited the alley coming into clearing to see a rundown building covered in darkness right across the street

His little head turned right then left noticing the whole area only had one mansion of a house

He did not fret but walked bravely as his drooled trailed his pathway

The building stood looming at such heights even to a child it gave off creepy vibes as the gates were rusted, decorated with mold followed by unkempt shrubs which grew, the gate was hanging from one of its many hinges as the blond pushed the gate slightly it creaked open giving off a screeching sound almost making it fell like it was going to fall apart at a slight touch, but this did not faze the blond as he continued on his adventure walking the few steps that led to the ajar door

The walkway front the gate to the main door was littered with dead plants, you could even find bones of dead animals, the pathway was broken as if someone deliberately vented out their anger on the tiles

Standing in front the blonde's bright blue eye studied the door which was made from one of the finest of woods, decorated/carved by one of the finest of craftsmen, but this all never crossed through his mind as his young mind and innocent eyes sparkled with glee as he saw how big the door was making his child like mind jump with joy at finding hidden treasure, at least that's what his friends said

The young blond peaking in taking in the darkness which was illuminated by the moon

The door was wide enough for him to slip through, upon entering the moon shined brightly illuminating the room even further almost welcoming the boy

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, the moment his eyes fell on his surroundings he stared in awe

Before him was a wide space covered with marble flooring which gave it an elegant appeal even though the place was a mess it did not hinder its beauty, not one person would dare step on such beauty if this were to be seen, but for our young blond that never mattered as his little feet led him to the two staircase connecting the two floor together

His eyes travelled along the staircase but he was more interested in exploring the bottom floor, so he did

He looked around himself to see if there were any rooms to explore on the bottom floor, to his glee there were

His little feet led him towards the only door present in the whole space, standing in front of it he tried to push it with one hand; it did not budge, this made him frown, he pulled his fist from his mouth which was drenched in saliva, bringing his hands together he tried with all his might to push again but it was of no use

The young bond pouted but let it go, so it's the staircase then, bringing the fist back to his mouth he ascended the stairs with one hand clenching the rail case for support

Upon reaching the place was littered with doors varying, the boy jumped with joy pulling the first door open to see what adventure await but to his disappointment it was just a plain room with papers littering the floor, desks broken, curtains torn, broken glass; nothing new

One glance around he left the door as it is making his way to the next

The next

And the next

As he explored his smiled grew (don't know how that possible but he did it) his speed increased as he wanted to explore everything

Once the first floor was done he made his way to the second, but this floor was different this floor was lit completely which was a compete contrast with the previous two

The floor only had one room which was at the end of the hall, any sane person would bolt not wanting to return but this boy did no such thing

Walking forwards he stood in front of the door admiring the small details of fox engraved onto the door, his little hands trailed the foxes, some had one tail some had four while few had nine

He was awestruck at the beauty, if anyone saw this they would think it should not be as the boy resembled a baby fox, with his range outfit, whiskered cheeks, blond hair, blue eyes and a small clip on his hair shaped as a fox, he fit completely

As his hand trailed at the design he pushed the door lightly making it creek, this bought the boy back; he was exploring, yeah he was on an adventure

Pushing the door completely he now stood in a room which was covered with blue, everywhere he turned it was blue, well-kept light blue curtains, walls covered with blue paint which was done halfway

Stepping in he saw someone inside, making his head tilt to the side cutely he walked forward

As he got closer the image cleared

A man (well in a kids mind everyone's a man even a teenage boy) sat in one of the throne like chairs which he saw playing on TV at the store, the man's chin was placed on his right hand, eyes closed, head tilted to the right slightly making his black or was it dark blue hair fall, legs crossed while his left hand which was covered with black leather glove placed neatly on his lap, he was dressed in a black suit with an inner navy blue shirt finishing with black shoes which covered his feet oozing elegance and perfection

To the young blond the man looked like a doll; not living, he made his way towards the man completely ignoring the four bodies that littered the place, ignoring the blood splattered all around the walls, ignoring the stench of iron filling the air, ignoring as one of the four was barely alive asking for help, ignoring the presence of another man who's hair defied gravity in the room leaning against the opposite wall holding an orange book

The man glanced up once seeing who entered but ignored the kid more interested in what he was reading

The young blond stood in front of the life size doll awed, his fist still in his mouth, the drool still dripping this time more easily as his mouth held open

His little chubby hand stretched out touching the dolls leg, at the contact the doll opened its dark eyes staring at the small fragile boy in front of him, they started at each other one in awe one studying

"cho pweety" the boy mumbled around his fist

The dolls perfect eyebrows raised, amused

 **Hi guys how are you all so this is my first story on fanfiction but I have been authoring stories on wattpad please go check that out as well**

 **crazyfreakdeath**

 **I hope you all like the story so far, I plan to post this on wattpad as well, I would really appreciate if you all can like, follow and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

Our young blond just stared in awed at the beauty that was in front of him not taking notice of the danger he was placing himself in

The raven doll was amused at the kid as his hand was still touching his knee, shifting lightly the doll moved forward coming face to face with the blond, the man by the wall placed his book back in his backpack which was conveniently placed beside him in favor of watching the young raven 'oh, how exciting'

"What's your name kid?" the raven doll asked, his voice like honey dripping sweetly, like silk brushing against him softly

The blond looked up into the pool of darkness as it seem to devour him whole, removing his fist from his mouth he answered "Naruto"

The raven arched his brow "Naruto, what?" he asked again displeased with the introduction

The blond tilted his head slightly looking at the man in front of him, this was the first time someone asked for his full name

"Uzumaki Naruto" finally the blond answered

Nodding his head in approval the doll looked at naruto seeing him place his fist back in his mouth

"How old are you?" came the next question

At this the man with gravity defying hair arched his brow in interest, this was the first time his boss said anything more than a word

Naruto was mesmerized at the close proximity not wanting the doll to move away or be displeased he answered "I'm seven" as his fist was place near his lips, when done it found its place back in

The raven hummed moving back a bit at this naruto made sound of disproval, the raven smirked; the right side of his lip stretched a bit, amused

'Interesting'

The staring continued between the two no one wanted to back down but the quite was too much for naruto, he wanted to break it somehow

"Wash your newm?" his blue eyes sparkled as the light danced along the raven's features

The raven did not answer as he just stared, bored, the blond did not like how he was not answering him, quickly removing his fist he asked again, frowning

"What's your name?" Naruto almost had an animalistic growl

The raven was thoroughly amused "Uchiha Sasuke" the doll answered, the man's grin widened as he heard their conversation 'Boss is giving someone his name'

"Why didn't you answer the first time" Naruto argued almost pouting as his lower lip was pulled forward slightly

"I don't answer retards" the raven said calmly

"I'm not a retard" Naruto shouted anger prominent

"Hn, like I would believe someone who sucks on their own fist" was the calm comeback

When he was at loss of words naruto pouted looking away as he folded his arm across his chest, he did not like being defeated

Sasuke smirked at the victory making the blond even angrier, the silence settled down between the two again, this time around sasuke took in naruto's appearance; messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, whiskered cheeks, full pouty lips, dirty orange jacket, orange under shirt with have weird swirls or were they holes on them, black pants which were covered with white patched, shoes torn with overuse, over all he was one dirty boy

As sasuke's eyes observed the boy he noticed naruto's hand, the one which was in his mouth covered with tiny marks, when naruto noticed sasuke looking at him intensely he blushed a bit but he found his eyes seeking darker ones, upon closer inspection sasuke's gaze was on his hand, being conscious he quickly hid it not wanting anyone to see

Sasuke frowned at this making his temper rise, he pulled naruto's hand wanting to see what it was he saw; his hand was covered with tiny scars, length varying, at this sasuke was boiling inside but his expression did not betray him, he let naruto's hand go as the boy struggled to release it

"How did that happen?" asked sasuke voice neutral

Naruto glared at him as he cradled his arm like he was holding a baby, this did not faze sasuke as he sat back looking at the blond

Naruto did not want to say a thing but this was the first time someone asked what happened, reluctantly he answered

"Accident" was what he hinted not wanting to go further but the stare from sasuke made him spill the beans " I was only two when it happen, my father was driving when a truck smashed into our car making us hit three other cars, they said everyone died on spot the truck driver my parents, the people from three other cars but I was the only one who survived but I was in a very critical condition, the glass broke piercing me all around but the most was on my arms" Naruto held his arm tightly "even till this day I feel pain as if someone is taking their time digging their nails into my arm, one day the pain was so great I cried, wanting to get rid of the pain I bit my fingers my teeth digging into my palm and the pain stopped" running his finger on the marks as he told his story

"Hnn" was all sasuke said as his eyes never left the boy, his eyes travelled to the fingers that were caressing the scars

"You talk as if this does not affect you" said the man at the back

Looking past his doll he saw a man leaning on the wall whose face was covered along with left eye

"As I said before I was young when they died so I don't really care, I have been going from one orphanage to another and you know how it is…." Naruto trailed

The man nodded knowing how it is being an orphan 'that explains how small he is for a seven years old'

After Naruto's story silence descended upon them, nothing could break it now was what naruto was thinking but he was proven wrong when a loud grunt was heard

He turned around to see four men lying on the ground blood covered their surroundings while one struggled to reach the door

Naruto turned to look at sasuke who did not bat an eye at the scene

"Are you a bad guy" as naruto said that he still turned to see the man struggling to get up

The man with gravity defying hair, stride forward, standing next to the raven

"Haah, you're not dead yet" he mocked

Naruto turned to see the man confused

As he saw this he smiled "ah, I'm Hatake kakashi, nice to meet you"

Nodding his head as he turned around 'weird'

"y…y...you I...I...I" the man struggled to say as he tried to apply pressure over his chest as blood flowed profoundly

"k...ki...kill yo...you" he slumped on the ground finishing his sentence

No one said anything as the whole ordeal occurred

Sasuke got up bored making naruto look at him his fist returned to his mouth, sasuke was taller than naruto which was obvious as naruto was just seven, without a word sasuke walked forward not looking at anything or anyone, kakashi followed, sasuke a young boy in his teen but is one of the deadliest man on this planet

Naruto stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do

As sasuke exited the room he stopped midway, Naruto kept on looking 'maybe he forgot something'

Turning his head slightly sasuke spoke "coming" and continued to walk not stopping to see if naruto followed or not

Naruto just stared confused but quickly jolted to life as he saw sasuke descending the stairs, he ran after them not wanting to be left along, he felt comfortable being with sasuke and he wanted to be comfortable forever

As he reached sasuke his small hands clenched his arm making sasuke look at him, when he saw this he gave a big smile, kakashi laughed lightly but did not say anything as they exited the rundown building, by now fog settled down making everything look eerie

In front of the gate stood a sleek black car waiting for its master, as they approached the vehicle, Naruto noticed three black cars standing in front of the one they were approaching and three black cars standing behind, the moment they became clear the people from the cars exited standing beside their vehicle bowing to sasuke

Naruto clenched sasuke's hand scared, looking down sasuke noticed naruto was walking slightly behind him almost covering himself as he held his pant

"Boss" said one of his henchman

Sasuke ignored him and proceeded, the man followed completing his sentence as they walked "Shukaku has agreed to your terms, sir" the man stopped himself from proceeding further as he spotted naruto looking at him curiously, the man's eyes glued to the boy as they became clouded

Kakashi saw how the man looked at the young blond, stepping forward he blocked his view of naruto

Sasuke nodded "what else" his voice was like ice; piercing any one that stood in his way, the man jolted in fear, quickly continued "But he has a condition, he wants the drug center at suna" sasuke hummed expecting this outcome, waiving his hand in dismissal. Kakashi walked past the henchman pulling open the door as they reached the car

Sasuke pulled naruto forward making him enter first he then proceeded but before closing the door kakashi pooped in looking at sasuke waiting for orders "get rid of him", nodding kakashi smiled closing the door behind him. Every single henchman saw this, quickly taking their place inside but no one started the car

Before the henchman who delivered the news could go kakashi pulled his weapon out pulling the trigger hitting the man dead on. Soon the cars all left the building leaving five bodies behind for no one to find

 **And done, how do you like this so far, if you like it go check out my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

The moment naruto sat inside the vehicle he fell asleep, not caring where he was going whether he was in danger or not, he did not care if he was going to die tonight or not, he finally met someone who would hold his hand even if it was for a short moment, talk to him, ask him about his past, finally give him some attention. He couldn't ask for more and if his raven doll a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke wanted to hurt him or get rid of him it will be all right

Unknown to naruto, sasuke started to caress his hair trying to calm the boy down as he was having a nightmare, kakashi sat across from him reading his porn book which did not bother sasuke. "Hey sasuke, can I have my salary in advance this time" kakashi grinned sheepishly not ashamed to call his boss by his name or ask for an advance pay. "Hnnn" was the reply he got

"You see I want to buy icha icha paradise, this time the author tried new styles wanting the readers to feel they were the main character's themselves…" kakashi was fangirling as he dreamed about the new release which will be in few days making sasuke bored out of his mind if he was alone with said man but our young raven did not pay any attention to his psycho right hand instead his eyes were focused on naruto, his long, slim, pale fingers caressed naruto's cheek taking in the details of the scar

The scar will most probably never fade since it was deeply cut, as he inspected naruto moved now sleeping on sasuke's lap, kakashi saw this but did not comment on it continuing to rant about his love for icha icha paradise and how it's such a classic. Moments later their car stopped jerking a little which woke naruto up, as he looked around rubbing his eyes in the process to see they were still inside the car "where are we?" he asked cutely with his disheveled appearance

Sasuke nodded towards the window as kakashi exited the vehicle stretching a bit, Naruto was glued to the glass frame looking outside, they stood in front of a tall building which was glowing brightly with red and white colors danced about making our naruto stare in awe his blue eyes followed people as they went in and come out, chuckling as he saw a man all messed up walking more like stumbling out, breathing heavily

Naruto was busy; enjoying looking at people. Sasuke sat back going through his phone to get some work done even in such a young age he was a prodigy, kakashi pulled the door open slipping inside taking a seat beside sasuke, he glanced at Naruto once making sure he was not listening then continued "she said to come through the back door and she agreed to our conditions".

Sasuke nodded as kakashi instructed their driver, Naruto was giggling as he saw another man fall onto the hard floor scraping himself but the scene moved back as the car started to move forward, he pouted a bit but sat beside sasuke taking his fingers in his tiny hand playing with it, sasuke did not mind as he continued to go through his phone while kakashi was giggling like a maniac reading his book

Again the car pulled to a stop, kakashi placed his book back in concealing it. He exited the car holding the door open for his boss, sasuke stepped out followed by naruto who quickly latched onto him taking hold of his hand and standing slightly behind him

All of the henchmen stepped out waiting for orders but were given none, sasuke lead the way followed by kakashi and naruto, as they approached the door it swung open making it hit the wall behind it definitely giving it a dent, there stood a women with blond hair tied in a fancy bun, on her forehead was a diamond tattoo making her look way younger than her actual age, she was covered in a beautiful pink kimono which was opened near her chest showing her humongous chest, her arm's folded on her chest making them appear even bigger

She growled as she spotted sasuke "come on in" such simple words were said with such venom making naruto hold sasuke's hand tightly. They followed the women inside an isolated section of the building where no one can enter except her, they entered another room which was an office, she sat down making her kimono pull open revealing beautiful long legs, going right to business "fine I will accept your offer" as she said this she glanced at naruto making her eyes go wide, when naruto saw this he buried this head at sasuke's side hiding himself

"Then naruto will be staying with you, he will only work as a bell boy nothing else, no one will touch him" sasuke quickly grabbed her attention away from naruto "provide him education, his needs should be met" as sasuke finished he emitted an aura which will make every person quiver in fear but that was not the effect on this women "you don't need to tell me what to do, I know how to take care of those under me" he stopped as she picked her phone dialed a number and waited, after two rings the person on the other side answered "come to my office" was all that was supplied as she disconnected

"I will be holding my end of the bargain, what about you" she quickly jumped to the topic as she pulled out a bottle of sake taking a swig out of it. "you don't need to worry about that, since this place is under me no one will dare lay a hand on your business, and since you will be taking care of him for me I will reduce your price by half" at this the lady grinned big, anything that saves money is always good. Her eyes landed on naruto as he peeked from behind sasuke, his curiosity got the best of him "hey kid, come here" she took another gulp. Naruto frowned and shot back "no, you old hag" at this the lady frowned almost losing her temper "what did you say you brat" she shouted but sasuke and kakashi knew she means no harm, she loves to take care of people "I said you are a grandma" naruto stuck his tongue out making her loose her temper "why, you.." before she could continue there was a knock on the door, making her stop in her track

"Come in" she grumbled. In came a man probably in his mid-20, brown hair let loose, a scar traveled across his nose, a slim figure covered by a brown yukata "you called tsunade-sama". Tsunade looked up "ah, yes Iruka meet Naruto he will be under your care from now on" she pointed towards the young blond, iruka smiled when he saw the boy "nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Umino Iruka"

Naruto just started as he saw the man, the man iruka had a motherly feel to him "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he grinned, before he could say anything else tsunade interfered "if this is all then get out I am a very busy women" she finished the bottle of sake as she glanced at sasuke

Sasuke got up getting ready to leave when Naruto caught his hand again waving at the others present "bye old hag, bye iruka" everyone present just stared at naruto


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4

Every eyes trailed on naruto as he giggled holding sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled his hand away from naruto's grip to find it within his grasp the next moment, sasuke tried again to get the same result. Kakashi laughed lightly as he saw the scene play in front of him. Kakashi stood next to iruka sliding his hand down iruka's spin making him shiver in delight. Iruka bit his lip not wanting to moan, he glared at kakashi but did not swat his hand away

Sasuke just stared at naruto as he swung their joined hands together, tsunade had it she growled grabbing everyone's attention "boy, leave his hand" she demanded of naruto. Naruto glanced her way frowning, he quickly grabbed hold of sasuke's leg and placed his body between sasuke's legs trapping himself. Everyone gasped at naruto's bold behavior except sasuke as he seemed to enjoy this

Tsunade was never a patient person she drowned her sake in one go smashing it onto the table present which broke into millions of pieces upon impact "come here now" she growled angrily. Naruto stuck his tongue out mocking her "never, old hag" his little hands wrapped around sasuke's leg not letting go, at this kakashi chuckled earning a glare from tsunade and a hit to his side from iruka effectively silencing him

Tsunade rubbed her forehead in pain at dealing with such a troublesome brat, sasuke glanced at the clock that hung oh so discreetly, grabbing hold of naruto's arm he pulled the said boy off him making him wobble at bit at the force, he looked up at his raven confused. Sasuke spoke calmly "Naruto you will be staying here". Naruto's eyes glossed as tears started to take residence but he did not let them fall

Naruto shook his head wildly "no" he screamed as he escaped the grip on his arm, attaching himself again at sasuke's leg "you can't make me" he shouted making every person in the room wince, sasuke was not having it, pulling the boy again sasuke spoke dangerously "that's not a choice you can make" with that sasuke pushed naruto towards tsunade who held him as kakashi and sasuke walked out

Naruto was creating a fuss, kicking, biting, crying, wanting to be let go but none of it was going his way. As they heard the cars leave the premises tsunade let naruto go who ran for the door, he tried to pull the handle but it proved to be useless, he tried multiple times, pulling, pushing but nothing worked

He slid down the door crying for sasuke to return or kakashi to pop up saying it was all a joke, tsunade and iruka let him cry himself to exhaustion, when they could hear no more, iruka checked on naruto to see the boy sleeping with his head placed on his hands, tears stains visible on his shirt along with tear trails on his cheek. Iruka felt pity for the boy, his heart ached looking at naruto being so sad, iruka gently picked naruto up holding him like a baby he was, the moment naruto felt warm engulf him he cuddled into it sighing lightly, sleeping soundly

Iruka smiled as he felt naruto cuddle feeling his heart swell in pride, this confused iruka but he did not dwell on it, as he passed tsunade's office he stopped, tsunade sat going through some papers, iruka gently knocked on the door lightly as not to wake Naruto up

Tsunade glanced up, she sighed as she noticed a sleeping Naruto. "you will be responsible for naruto from now on" she placed her head on her fist, iruka nodded "will.." iruka hesitated, "will what" she prompted, "will he be one of us" he finished, tsunade thought for a bit this bought uneasy in iruka's heart "yes, he is now one of us" she said, iruka's heart clenched upon hearing this, "but at the same time he is not like us, he will not have to go through what we went through, he will be different" this bought a smile on iruka's face as nodded "thank you" with that iruka treaded upstairs

Tsunad sighed as she sat back looking at the ceiling lost in thoughts 'what are you thinking uchiha' she frowned 'what is your purpose for taking this boy in' she felt frustrated as she could not come up with an answer, not feeling up for work she followed the path iruka took

The building was a six story building, the bottom floor had tsunade's office at the back and reception at the front along with a waiting room, from first floor up to the third the whole place was a host club; its members both male and female, third and fourth floor have rooms for more private times, fifth and sixth floor have residence, where all the members retire to at the end of the day

As iruka stood in the elevator going up, his thoughts went to one single gravity defying hair. As the elevator stopped his gaze went to the small screen present on the side, he was now on the fourth floor, as the doors open there stood three women dressed in a beautiful kimono which exposed much of their skin, iruka smiled at them "sakura, ino, hinata"

The girls giggled as they entered the elevator with him "you girls done for the day" iruka asked, "no, we are going to change" sakura said as she removed the pins holding her hair up, hinata's eyes travelled to the boy iruka was holding like a baby, "iruka-sensei who's that" hinata asked trying to take a better look. Iruka looked at hinata smiling, "my son" he answered, gasps were heard

"when did you give birth" ino squeaked as she tried to look at the boy, iruka shushed them looking at Naruto to see him sleeping soundly, before they could ask any more questions the doors opened revealing the sixth floor, iruka quickly bid them goodbyes and made his way towards his room. He gently placed Naruto on his bed tugging him in, he smiled as his words went through his mind 'son' again one gravity defying hair popped in his head, he shook his head getting up getting ready for bed


End file.
